Michael Morbius (Earth-616)
, , ; formerly Horizon Labs | Relatives = Makarioa Morbius (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = , formerly blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Morbius possesses chalk-white skin, red eyes, fangs, and retractable claws. | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nobel Prize winning Biochemist | Education = Degree in biochemistry, specializing in blood disease | Origin = In an effort to cure his own rare blood disease, Dr. Michael Morbius used untested methods (including serums derived from the blood of vampire bats and electroshock), accidentally transforming himself into a "living vampire." | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gil Kane | First = Amazing Spider-Man #101 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Michael Morbius was a brilliant scientist working on blood diseases. After learning that he himself had a rare disease, his research reached obsessive levels. He began to study vampire bats. An accident during an experiment turned him into a being that resembled the vampires of lore. Morbius vowed to only prey upon criminals. Still, his actions normally cause him conflict with most other heroes, especially Spider-Man. He was hunted by Blade until Blade became aware of his plight. Likewise, Hannibal King is sympathetic to his cause, suffering a similar struggle with his own powers. Attempts to cure Morbius's condition have had little success. Morbius is registered under the SHRA. He was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to convince Blade to register. Michael works with A.R.M.O.R., an organization tasked with keeping an eye on extra-dimensional activity on the planet. As such, when cross-over with a zombie infected universe occurs in Man-Thing's swamp, Florida's Initiative team, Command, is dispatched to investigate. However, it is revealed that Morbius has been incapacitated and replaced within the organization by a zombified, extra-dimensional version of himself. How long this has been the case, is not clear. A member of A.R.M.O.R came in to check on Morbius (the zombie), she found the real Morbius but then she got bitten by the zombie Morbius which started a zombie plague. When Morbius was able to move, he snuck behind his zombie counterpart and drove a stake through his heart. This surprisingly turned him into ashes. After the zombie plague was taken care of, it was discovered that the Zombie Simon Garth and the head of Deadpool's zombie counterpart escaped. Morbius then gathered the Midnight Sons to search for Deadpool and Simon Garth and dispose of anything that is infected with the zombie plague. While staying in Monster Metropolis, the remaining pieces of a dead Frank Castle were brought by the sewage system. Morbius and the Legion of Monsters revived him in a Frankenstein's Monster shape. They needed him to fight against Hunter of Monster Special Force who killed monsters for "not being of God." Morbius was working on a cure for the zombie virus. He couldn't find it for the virus's genetic code is too complicated to decipher. Morbius found a Planestorm has opened a gate way to alternate realities. All of them have a different zombie virus. The only way to decipher the virus is to compare it with other zombie viruses. Morbius took some equipment from A.R.M.O.R and sent Howard the Duck and Machine Man to the alternate realities and bring him a sample of each virus. Some time later, the director of A.R.M.O.R Charles Little Sky discovered Morbius's plans and the missing A.R.M.O.R and put him under arrest. Later, he joined secretly Horizon Labs with the help of his friend and boss of the lab Max Modell, he worked with Mr. Fantastic in a cure for the spider-virus meanwhile he worked on a cure for his situation. After a fight with Spider-Man at Horizon Labs, being out of control because a reaction of a mimetic solution. After recovering his conscience, he escaped and later restarted his investigations, and was also working secretly with The Lizard. | Powers = Pseudo-Vampirism: Morbius has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire and, as a result, possesses a number of superhuman abilities similar to those possessed by true vampires. However, Morbius isn't a true vampire as the source of his transformation is scientific, not mystical. *'Superhuman Strength:' Morbius possesses super-human strength (the extent of which depends on the amount of blood he has ingested and the type of blood). At his peak, Morbius possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. *'Superhuman Speed:' Morbius can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Morbius' enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Morbius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Morbius' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Morbius' senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Morbius is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Also, like true vampires, Morbius possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. Though highly developed, Morbius' healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Fangs & Claws:' Like supernatural vampires, Morbius possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. Morbius can also, however, use his fangs as weapons in very close combat situations. He also possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws are very sharp, capable of rending human flesh and bone with ease. *'Psionic Gliding:' Through mental concentration, Morbius is able to glide through the air over short distances. However, Morbius can only glide at speeds of about 35 miles an hour. While he can run faster than that, Morbius can use this ability while flying over rooftops. *'Mesmerism:' Like true vampires, Morbius can hypnotize others if they look directly into his eyes long enough. While under his control, Morbius typically has full control over an individual. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome this power. *'Vampire Creation:' Like true vampires, Morbius is able to transform individuals into pseudo-vampires like himself by draining them of all their blood. Morbius has control over the pseudo-vampires he creates, just as supernatural vampires have mental control over the vampires they create. The ones Morbius creates possess superhuman strength but they don't have accelerated healing powers. Upon receiving lethal injuries, their bodies turn to dust. *'Immunity To Most Vampire Vulnerabilities:' As Morbius isn't a supernatural vampire, he is immune to all of the special mystical vulnerabilities that they have. He is unaffected if confronted with religious icons and will not incinerate if exposed to direct sunlight. Morbius does tend to rest during the hours of the day but most supernatural vampires fall into a dormant, death-like state during the day. Though he does rest, he doesn't have to line his sleeping area with soil from the land of his birth whereas supernatural vampires must do so otherwise they're unable to travel more than 100 miles. Morbius has no special vulnerability to objects of weapons composed of silver. While he can be injured by weapons made of silver, he'll heal normally as he would from other injuries whereas injuries inflicted by silver on supernatural vampires take much longer for them to heal from, if they're not killed outright. Morbius also won't be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart. | Weaknesses = The one true weakness Morbius has that supernatural vampires possess is that he must regularly ingest fresh blood in order to maintain his physical and mental vitality. He must generally feed several times a week, though he can go for long periods without feeding if he pushes himself. However, the longer he goes, the weaker he becomes and the more likely he is to lose control. While he can't be killed by sunlight, his eyes and skin are sensitive to exposure to sunlight. | Abilities = Morbius is extremely intelligent, having won the Nobel Prize for biochemistry. While he has had no formal training, Morbius' powers make him a formidable combatant against most individuals. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Morbius was one of the characters featured in the series of Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * Morbius and Reisel might have the same blood disease. | Links = * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #21 * 1992 Marvel Masterpieces #60 * 1993 Marvel Universe Cards #107 * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #138 Recommended Readings A complete list of appearances and chronology is given at Morbius/Appearances *Fear Vol 1, No. 21 April 1974 *Fear Vol 1, No. 24 October 1974; Featuring: Blade meeting Morbius *Giant-Size Werewolf Vol 1, No. 4 January 1975 (Martine and Morbius are reunited) *Fear Vol 1, No. 27 January 1975 (reprinted as Morbius Revisited Vol 1, No. 1 August 1993) *Fear Vol 1, No. 28 February 1975 (reprinted as Morbius Revisited Vol 1, No. 2 August 1993) *Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1, No. 15 May 1976; Featuring: The Thing *The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1, No. 38 January 1980 *Fantastic Four Vol 1, No. 315 June 1988; Featuring: Master Pandemonium *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 No. 10 Mid November 1989 *Spider-Man Vol 1, No. 13-14 August-September 1991 ''Rise Of The Midnight Sons'' * Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol 1, No. 1 September 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 3 of 6) * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 No. 52-53 April-May 1993; Featuring: Nightmare * Nightstalkers Vol 1, No. 9 July 1993 * Venom: The Enemy Within Vol 1, No. 1-3 February-May 1994; Featuring: Demogoblin * Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1, No. 5 April 1994; The Beguiling; Featuring: Modred, Werewolf, Vengeance, Salomé, WildPride * Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1, No. 7 October 1994; When The Spirit Moves; Featuring: Jericho Drumm * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol 1, No. 8 February 1995 * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol 1, No. 10 April 1995 (cameo appearance) * Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol 1, No. 32 April 1995 (final issue) * X-Man Vol 1, No. 24 February 1997; Featuring: Spider-Man * Spider-Man Vol 1, No. 77-79 February-April 1997 * Strange Tales: Dark Corners Vol 1, No. 1 May 1998; Desiring Martine }} Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Dependency Category:Solar Weakness Category:Hypnosis Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Mutates Category:Vampires Category:Bat Form Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Blade Villains Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Geneticist Category:Scientists Category:Human/Bat Hybrids